nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mystical Moonstone/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have NightClan Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi Moony! I like your siggie :) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 21:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! Can you make me a siggie on here? Great wiki btw, I think we'll have lots of fun. :D 22:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moony! Can I make a cat on here named Swiftsand? And can you make me a siggy? Misty Thanks! I want my siggy to say: If I Ruled The World… Misty Sorry I haven't been on Moon, I've been really busy. I'd like my original siggie thx. :D 00:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Your method of Roleplaying confuses me. How do you reply to a reply? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) What now Moon? Sending what? Oak did WHAT!!!??? I'm so confused... what happened? 12:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Still not sure, but whatever you say 20:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Larkpaw can be Misty's apprentice, and as for Owl it doesn't really matter to me as long as its a warrior. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry about earlier! I was browsing this wiki, and noticed the typo. My inner grammar police kicked in and I had to change it! xD. Am i doing this right? I haven't been on wikia in a year or so... I would love to join this clan by the way! I've never roleplayed on this site before, and it seems fun. I have to think of a cat though...hmm.... Once I think of one i'll join for sure! I could make twin cats or something, that'd be awesome, since I haven't seen any male cats, I could make one a male and the other female. Also, if you need any editing done, I'll be happy to help! XChaosRune (talk) 23:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) We need an adoption/foster/babysitting page. If a cat isn't RPed in a certain period of time it is placed in "foster care" until it is adopted by another member or the original player returns. And if someone is going to be away for a long period of time and they want their cat/s to be RPed, they can get someone to "babysit" it/them. If they don't want anyone to RP their cat/s they should say somewhere that they'll be away, and state how long (approx.). [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 00:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I got an idea for the twin characters! It's sort of late though so I probably won't be able to do anything with them until after school tommorow. D a r n i t :( I'll go ahead and post their character profile things though! :D I'll also look around for anything else to edit tommorow! I love editing. So much. :D XChaosRune (talk) 01:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll make pages for them tomorrow :D Cheers! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. This makes me want to convert my failed RP forum into a Wiki. I saw you looked at my new wiki! o: I'll be storing A LOT in that thing... So it'll be filled with tons of awesome stuff, and errors. If I need any help (I most likely will) i'll be sure to ask! I also figured out that you probably roleplay in the comments, which I don't know why I didn't figure that out sooner. o_o. I'm working on what the name will be of my cat's mystery clan (MoonClan is my current idea) and other stuff. Dangit. I get so involved in things! xD. I don't know when we can start roleplaying, hopefully when were all online! I need some food. I'll be back soon to start! :D XChaosRune (talk) 22:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello there Moony! I'm online (obviously) - are you? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Totes, dude! I'm on the IRC right now too, btw. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Well, I'm gonna do my homework and I'll be back in 30 minutes to an hour. Ttyl, [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. (I'm making it a PS because I don't feel like signing again) My failed RP is right here! Lol, I like making links say stuff thats not actually the URL. I'm that cool. Come back Moony! D: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're online! And you like the pages! No problem ;) Honestly, I'm a terrible leader in person thanks to being shy, but online I'm a moderator for another Warriors RP forum. Or at least, I'm supposed to be, but the code didn't work, and Pure (the admin) told me to just act as a mod. Also, I have no idea what a rollback is, but an admin I could be, lol. Yeah, I forget what else you said on my talk page, so I'm gonna finish off right here! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) D: Let's figure out this stuff tomorrow or something :) Aw shucks! I really hope that stream wasn't supposed to be too deep or have a fast current because Larkpaw's gonna end up spending a lot of her life in there xD [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to practice my drawing skills, and I have an idea. Can I draw pictures of each of the cats based on their descriptions? And then I shall scan and upload (because I'm not magical enough to be able to draw with a computer). I might only get through a couple, but I'd like to try. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll draw Shadowwind first if you'd like :D I'm not a great artist, I'll warn you. I just want some practice, and I felt the character pages needed pics. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 03:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai Moon! I wanted to tell you, if I don't roleplay today, it's because I think I'm getting the flu! :( I hope I can though, I don't wanna be sick. ;( XChaosRune (talk) 21:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moony! I'll totally draw Shadowwind, as soon as I get the willpower to put down the computer and pick up a pencil... and paper... and a fineliner... and pencil crayons. ARGH that takes too much energy D: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 22:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Was the link in the navigation bar supposed to lead to a blank page titled Mystical Moonstone, or was it supposed to go to your profile? I was going to see if I could change it, as an experiment to figure out how wiki editing is done, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it like that. By the way, have you seen my RP forum? I think I do wanna make it into a wiki - it doesn't deserve to die so young :( [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 00:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix it and add myself :D As soon as I figure out how... As for my RP there's three Clans, but only one had people other than myself in it, lol. I would love your help! That would be awesome if you could help out. Also, I hate math too. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 03:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the links... But I cannot seem to make them say just Mystical Moonstone and 1Ninja2Kat3, instead of having "user:" in front. Explain? I'm confused by the format you have to edit it in. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 03:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 13:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Moon! I'm BCEngine, a sort-of n00b on this wiki. I hardly know you, but all the admins are wondering when in the world you're coming back! We're having a party for NC's Birthday. PLEASE can you come on then? Pwetty pwease with unicorns, turtles, and birds on top? .3. I really hope I can get to meet you! 00:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) REALLY IMPORTANT. :( Moon I need help! D: I created the page for Crimsonmoon and Cimbermoon's old clan (right here by the way, kind of needs editing.)! Well anyways, you know how you have the tabs at the top? Like the ones that say On the wiki, Community, Roleplaying, The Territory and The Camp? How do I make those? And the sub-tab thingys such as under "On the wiki" it has activity, random page, etc? I can't remember for the life of me. :( Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 21:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Aww! MoonClan is taken? Crap! Well, after thinking about it, how about SkyClan? I'll have to remake the wiki anyways. o_o. If SkyClan is taken I will die. I have no other ideas. (My imagination cuts off when i'm sick) xD. And the IRC tommorow? Sure. I'll (hopefully) be on around 5:00 as usual, if I don't have a Club or anything that day. I went home early so I didn't get to hear if I had one or not. :P. Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 22:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well... it's kind of complicated to tell you the truth. I kind of wanted something to do with the atmosphere, or something kind of dark-ish like. I started to think AirClan, but that sounds kind of odd... And I think i'll just request them to delete my wiki and I make a new one. o.O. I'll make you admin once I get most of everything settled (like my ideas and stuff). :D EDIT: I have a few now! DuskClan, CloudClan (I like this one), WhisperClan and AshClan. I don't know which to pick. o_o Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 22:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Great minds think alike I suppose! How 'bout we ask Ninja and Nighty on their opinions tommorow in the IRC? Either WhisperClan or CloudClan! Then I could make the wiki for it! I'm horrible at making choices, so that's why I think we should see what they like, and the majority wins! :) Rune is fabulous. Also cat. (talk) 23:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Why, hello, Moony! Are you online? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Because DarkClan was the only Clan on my RP that I made characters for, I've chosen to use it for my Wiki. I realized, however, that it is quite similar to NightClan, so I suppose I will use it until someone comes up with another title, unless you think it's different enough. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 03:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! I saw where you made the Fernstep page. She's up for adoption, I don't care about her :) Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 21:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Moony! GET ON WFW IRC ME AND RAINY ARE BORED AND SAD AND LONELY D: Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 21:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This is my drawing of Shadowwind, so I need to know how much darker her fur needs to be - that was the darkest pencil I had at the time - and any other suggestions. I'll have to make the wrriting darker, since it can hardly be seen, and I forgot to colour the eyes. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 12:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! *blushes* But I can't draw on a computer, so the colour will never look as good. v_v Lol, don't worry, I can handle it! I was definately going to recolour it, but I totally forgot my pencil crayons again. I'll have to go see what I can scavenge from the basement. I have started DarkClan, but I still haven't finished adding pages for the territory, etcetera. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 22:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) My newest version: 2.0. Try as I might, I could not make it any darker, so here is the finished version: I'm here, but I can't stay. Because apparently talking to people online is still considered anti-social even though you're still technically socializing. I don't get it. So I'm gonna go be anti-social at my neighbor's because, according to my dad's mixed up knowlege about being social, that's more social than socializing on a social-network or anything of the sort. I'm not the most social person - especially around guys and people older than me - except online, if you didn't know. I said social so many times, that rereading that felt like reading the script of one of NigaHiga's Off The Pill episodes. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should probably find out, because it's really funny. :D Ninja 00:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) PS. I forgot to say that you didn't have to give me credit on the pic because I signed Ninja on it already. And thanks for the compliments :) I did my best. Good news! I think I got my FFN friend to join :) If not this Clan, then DarkClan, because it's mine and it's got less peoples. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hai Moon. I know you saw my siggie, but I felt a need to um... mark your talk page with it. :D So here it is. PS: I know how random I am, and you can shun me for it. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 22:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Moon, me and Ninja think Rainy should get rights, what do you think? User:Mistybird/sig HEY MOON! :D Sorry I haven't been on much, I was SUPER busy this week. This weekend I have a party to attend, and the next my friends and I plan to go to Scarowinds! So I'm actually REALLY busy. o_o. Just wanted to say. I also noticed we have some new members. Wow, I missed a lot! -Rune (My sig isn't done. o_o) Wow. If you think I deserve them, and that the wiki needs another admin, I'd be happy to accept them. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never really thought of myself as one. And won't be offended if you don't give me 'em, but if the wiki needs an admin, sure! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 20:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I get it. Aw thanks! I'll try my best, and I'm sure I won't get tired of it. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 20:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm on NC IRC if you wanna come on :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 20:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I broke my signature... I really don't know how, though. See: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 14:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Joining Hello, I'm joining this wiki. I saw the advertisement on WFW. I'm not sure how active I'll be, But I'll try to be active! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can call me Cinder, pretty much everybody does. And I don't mind crazyness, I can be pretty crazy myself sometimes :D. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Should I make a character page for her? And where do I roleplay? I'll see you on the IRC! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) See? Rainy always knows best. LOL jk, but that's awesome :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 22:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Heya Moon! Tell me when you're on, k? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 00:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I updated the community message because I don't think more warriors are needed thought they're still welcomed, so I changed it to "some more elders". '''Ninja is too lazy to leave links.' Hai Moon! If you're still on, wanna get on NC IRC? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 17:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Moon! I think Misty should get rights. Whadda you think? Robo thinks so too. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 23:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Siggies Hey Moon! I love your wiki. Its amazing. I am afraid that I have to ask something of you though. Its about signatures. Do you have any idea how to make part of my new siggie link to a page on WFW? I want it to link to The Army Series, my fanfic on WFW. If you could please explain to me how to do this at anytime it would be much appreciated. Until then, goodbye. Thanks for making a great wiki! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|' Rainheart]] [[User talk:Ash622|&Fishleap']] 06:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Moon! I know you check here more than WFW, so I just wanted to tell you a left a message on there! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! I'm waiting on le chat! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 20:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Moon! It works and I love it. Thank you a million times over.--[[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|' Rainheart]] [[User talk:Ash622|&Fishleap']] Army Series 22:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Your character Sunwhisper has been assigned Honeypaw as an apprentice. "Sunwhisper, you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Honeypaw." (Like it?) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Moonpaw has been assigned Duskshimmer as a mentor. "Moonkit, from this moment you will be known as Moonpaw. Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" (TaDa!) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Shadowwind has been assigned Owlpaw as an apprentice. "Shadowwind, you have been taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Owlpaw." (Forgot this. Heehee :D) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Moon. I just joined this RP website and I am going to be Nightkit/paw/freeze, but first I am going to be a kit. Seeing as though your character, Mistfur, is still expecting kits I was wondering if I could be your kit. Thanks, IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart AH IM SO SORRY MOONIE I was so busy this week! OH MY GOSH. I had school, had to write an essay, had to complete my YouTube partnership/moneization contract... I gosh I had so much work! I was worried I was deleted or something because I was so inactive! But thankfully, I was not. How did I find this wiki? Funny story actually. My Spirit Wars wiki was having issues, and wikia was fixing it. So in the meantime I decided to visit random wikis and crap. While doing that, I stumbled into this one. I thought it was awesome, and finally decided to try posting here. Well I did, and so yea you know the rest. It inspired me to reread the Warriors series, learn how to draw cats (I can't draw cats for some reason. Or dogs. Animals are hard to draw.), and make WhisperClan! It's nice that you like my pictures! I was awesome at using picnik before it closed down, and after that my photo editing skills kind of died. So those were like motivation into getting back into all of that. I could make some for the cats here if you'd like, and could attempt at making other stuff too! I'm making this really fabulous banner thingy in place of just normal text for the name of my wiki, and I could make one for NightClan too if you'd like! :D OH AND YES. I will make a pic for NightClan! No problemo! The only thing I can't do is make a sig. I can't code for some reason. It's like the only computer skill I don't know... OH GOSH THIS SOUNDS LIKE IM BRAGGING! IM NOT! D: Anyways yea. Life. :D -Rune (I don't have a sig yet, so here's my name instead.) :____________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Moon! I am on chat! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 21:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) HAI MOON! Will you still be on in 20 minutes? If so, I'll meet you on IRC or chat. Mebbe we can RP or something... :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 22:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I went to IRC but nobody else is there [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! Ash had a great idea. She said on the Cats of NightClan page, we could include if a cat had a mate, and who, so ppl know. I think that would really help. Tell me what you think of it! :)[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh... At the adoption page, how do you adopt cats? Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 06:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) MOONY! JET'S ROGUES WERE IN THE NURSERY! OHEMGEE THEY'RE GONNA DEMOLISH THE CLAN AND WE'RE ALL OBLIVIOUS! Nobody noticed because of their CLAN NAMES. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 03:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG! I just googled "NightClan Roleplaying Wiki" and it's there! When this started, I googled it and it was nowhere in site, but now MY talkpage appears Nighty's first, then yours, then Rainy's, then Robo's, then Ash's, and finally Misty's and then it has Owlpaw's page! OMG! Or is my computer just doing this because I've visited those pages...? But it has Flight's talk page and I have ''never visited that! But seriously... Ohemgee. Google makes you FAMOUS. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 03:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Aw shucks *^_^* blushing verticon. But I think you should get at least a quarter of the credit.... JKJK Let's split it! xD Just to let you know, (I think you're possibly the only person who doesn't know this) I hate the Wiki chats. IRC is way faster on my computers, so lets go there :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering from Wikia Hi MM, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Specifically, I'd like to make an offer to help you fix your skin so it lines up with Wikia's new layout, create a new logo, and rearrange your main page so it looks new and shiny. Let me know what you think about all that! To Moon, From Rune Hey Moon! Uhm, well you've probably noticed I haven't been on in forever. This is kinda stupid, but I don't think I'll be able to roleplay for a while. I've developed an illness. To put it frankly, I'm really sick. All the time. And cannot be on my computer much. I'll try to come back on when I can, though. I hope you understand! I noticed I haven't been on the "Cats of NightClan" list or anything, But thats fine. Sorry. :P I'll be back. ''-Rune '' _________________________________________________________ I'm online! On the IRC. :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please don't be mad at mee :( Dear Moon, It's your friend and garden-gnome thrower, Nighty. I just wanted to tell you that I'm quitting NC. I just don't have time anymore. I'm so sorry, this wiki is epic, but I just can't roleplay anymore. If you want mroe info, look at my blog: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NightshimmerXD/Important_NC_Announcement. I leave Ambersky to Ninja, and Brookwhisper to Rainy. Please Moon, please come back on WFW. We all miss you so :'( So that's bout it. Sorry if I ruined your day with this. Nighty out. --"So, I hit you with the fire extinguisher,and you went crazy." 21:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Are you leaving?!?!?!?!?! User: Ash622 User: Ash622 Thanksgiving I am saving turkeys! Eat ham! User: Ash622 22:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! I'm really sorry that you can't be on. *bear hug* And look... I know some of the others are mad, but I'm not, k? Love you as much as before. <3 Tell me when you're on so you can tell me, uh, whatever you need to. :D I'm there for you. [[User:Rainsplash987|''True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]]22:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! My apology is on my comment, and I'm on the IRC. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,]] eh? 23:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) YOU KNOW WHAT MOON? FORGET IT!!! JKJK LOLOLOLOLOL Of course I am not mad I just don't know how to get unbanned so I didn't come back :P "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey moon! I am having dinner! BBL! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm about to get it."I'm a banana! Hi Moon, is it alright if I roleplay one of Lightsprit's kits when they are born?Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 00:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Moon I have an idea for the wiki. Here it goes; we should have a weekly newspaper. What'd you think? Sorry of I'm bothering you.Silverh I have a correction to make about InPrivate Browsing which I will explain tomorrow if you are on :D 02:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Omigosh, I didn't realize I was logged out XD That was Ninja Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'''Canadian girl,]] eh? 15:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moon, I was wondering if Nghtkit and his littermates could be born today. Also I have requested three new cats which nobody has approved yet, but yeah. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?']] 22:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:Mistybird|'Happiness. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'is all']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'you need in life.']] Hey Moon! Sawwy about that *sniffs* "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go! Also, like my new sig? [[User:Mistybird|'Something that happened between me and Flight']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Flight: Ready. Me: Nom.']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'Flight: Set. Me: Nom.']] [[User:Flightstar1|'Flight: GO! Me: NOM!']] Moon! Come back on IRC! [[User:Mistybird|'Something that happened between me and Flight']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Flight: Ready. Me: Nom.']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'Flight: Set. Me: Nom.']] [[User:Flightstar1|'Flight: GO! Me: NOM!']] Hey Moon, is it okay if I draw some stuff for the wiki, like, the Clan symbol. [[User:Mistybird|'♥']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'AHHHHH!']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'RANDOM HEART!']] [[User:Flightstar1|'IT'S SO SCAREY!']] Ideas Hai Moon. I hate to bother you, but I have some ideas for the wiki. We could have a newspaper for this wiki. Also, for roleplay, we should have an epic prophecy. Epic. What'd ya think? Sorry if I'm bothering you. Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 17:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Moon! Get back on IRC! [[User:Mistybird|'Guess what I am!']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'What?']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|''' AWESOME!]] [[User:Flightstar1|'''OMS! YOU DIDN"T KNOW! *gasps*]] Banner Hey. Just saw your banner on the Wikia Front page. Not interested to RP or anything, but i thought it would be interesting to improve your banner. Doesn't matter if you use it or not. Have fun! C0DESUB (talk) 15:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) When there's trouble you know who to call - Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all - Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack You can rest knowing they got your back 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol... Teen Titans, GO! You said you loved the show, so I couldn't resist. And because I always want to know peoples opinions of stuff I like... Beast Boy x Raven, whataya think? Apparently they actually do have a relationship somewhere in the comics, but I'm thinking its not the Teen Titans, Go! comics since they are supposedly older than on the show... ANYWHO, 21:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Firstly: No! I missed you! Secondly: No! Beast Boy and Raven are both so awesome they can't not be together. Opposites attract, dude. They complete each other <3 Thirdly: I just started watching the show for the first time in years and I haven't gotten to whenever Aqualad comes in yet. Fourthly: Is "thirdly" a word? Because I'm sure "fourthly" isn't... Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 04:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) You might wanna look at my new blog... Please don't be mad! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 13:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC) * Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 23:00, November 26, 2012 (UTC) is on the IRC * * Moon, Rainy/Stormwind is making Dustykit, Meadowkit, Rushkit and Dawnkit apprentices. Just so you know. [[User:Mistybird|'Meow,']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Meow Meow,']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'Meow meow MEOW]] Hey Moon! I was just wondering if we could start adding cats again? I mean, ppl are gonna get tired of not getting any more cats, and a lot of ppl don't have that many. Just a thought <3[[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 21:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Moon could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE judge your contest. I gave up a lot of its quality and it isn't nearly as good as it could have been because I was trying to squeeze it into you timeline so you can imagine how upset I would be if you didn't judge it... I know that you are busy but this was a busy week for me and I put everything else aside because I hate to turn things in late... If our friendship means anything to you (I dearly hope it does) it would make me so happy if you got back on just to judge if nothing else :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG MOON ME AND RAINY HAVE TO DO SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT BUT WE CAN'T BECAUSE WE AREN'T 'CRATS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE US 'CRATS. ARGH. Sorry for caps, but I had to get the message across. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,]] eh? 01:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on November 26th. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. JK, but seriously, GET ONLINE. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'''Canadian girl,]] eh? 19:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Get on WFW chat or I'll murder you. What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 15:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ROO IS RIGHT! *roars* [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] You weren't offended by what I asked you to google, right? It was just a joke (Robo being her immature self again). If I offended you IM REALLY SORRY I NEVER MENAT TO INSULT YOU! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Moonsies, we haven't chatted in a looooong time. Shallnt do. I expect to speak with youa tomorrow ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 04:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) What can I do to help my cat become better and become more important to the Clan? I'm Luvtanny. Call me Rainpool. 17:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Sniffle sniffle. I MISSES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Hi Dear Moon, You are the founder of tihs amazing wiki!There are so many new users! None of these new users have met you though.We all wish we could chat with you!You are like a legend when it comes to wikis.Please get back on soon! Sincerely,Spottedstar02 I'm too sexy for my pelt! Just another "I Miss You" message. xD Whenever a user asks about the founder, I rant on and on about you, but they'll never know how truly awesome you are... unless you COME BACK. <3333333333333 Rainy Talk Blog 20:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Moony, This is Icyleaf2234, and I was gone for a looooong time, so I guess someone took Moonpaw as their cat(Which was you) since i was the one to make her so can I just roleplay her as my cat? Just wondering! Oh, and here's a picture of her.Thanks! Icyleaf2234 (talk) 16:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) SOMEONE TOLD ME YOU CAME BACK, BUT THAT WAS LIEK FOREVER AGO AND I STILL HAVE NOT SEEN YOU AROUND, SO I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED AND I WANT YOU TO RETURN FOR AT LEAST A VISIT. PLEASE~? ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 16:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) MOON COME BACK TO USSSSSSSSSS..... Pwease? Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 16:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, it says on your info, that you are 'back' and you are 'sorry that you left' Reading this, are you going to return to NC? Would you like fries with that? 00:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Wings of Fire Do you read this series too? :D HI, I'm Firey. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) (squeeze) Despite not knowing you that well, I missed you~ And come to the NC birthday party? :D I MISS YOU TOO, AND I'M ON NOW :D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC)